


Curse Never Dying

by MightyBirb



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a bad writer, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Clint Barton, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBirb/pseuds/MightyBirb
Summary: Fire fills her heart, her soul. Fiona is fifteen, a girl trying to learn how the world works. When her father, Tony Stark, invites her to live with him in New York, her anxiety only gets worseORConfused teenage girl needs a hug
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark, the genius inventor. He loved sex, women, and alcohol.

Most would assume him to be a terrible father, but I will tell you differently. He's arrogant, yes, but not stupid. My father knows how to treat his family, and everyone needs room for mistakes. 

I had been unplanned, big surprise, and Tony made a plan with my mother. She would have the child, he would pay child support, and stay relatively uninvolved. Then, my mother died a few weeks before I was born. I... Burned her. Lit a flame inside her and crawled my way out, just like the demon I am.

I'm a demon. A monster.

I'll never quite get used to how understanding my dad was about it. Perhaps it's because he never really loved my mother, how could he? He hardly knew her.

I mostly stay at the mansion he owns in California, living with the assistance of JARVIS. It's nice to know people are safe... From me... But I get lonely here.

"Finn," JARVIS spoke as I poured some milk into a bowl of Chex.

"Hm?" I mumbled through a mouth of cereal. I glance at the invisible AI.

"There's a car here to pick you up, it's your father."

Ah, yes, my little trip to New York. My dad arranged for me to visit him, to get a little space from... Space.

I gobbled up the rest of my cereal in a flash, jumped from the stool and grabbed my bag with clothes for the week, and ran out the front door. My dad honked the car.

"Are the littles coming?" He called, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to put my bag in the car first." I threw my bag into the back seat, and went back inside, going up to my room. It was very different from the other rooms in the house, less... Modern.

"You ready to go, Sarge?" I asked him. Sarge was my best friend. A male military macaw, just a few years older than me. He gave a little noise of reply, and I let him step off his perch and onto my shoulder. Now for the rest...

I was pretty sure I was a crazy bird lady at this point. I had seven parrots, a pigeon, and a young rooster I rescued who was used for animal fighting. 

Sarge was my first bird. It was actually not planned, adopting him, but one of Tony's friends died. They weren't thick as thieves, but close enough that she left him her macaw. I was four, and ever since I'd fallen in love with birds.

A couple years later I got a little cockatiel, named Levi. She had, no, HAS attitude. Then I ended up with a lovebird I named Harvey, then my rescue rooster Skweee, then a budgie named Shea, a pigeon I named Oliver, a Quaker parrot named Gumball, another budgie I named Argenta, and finally, a large African Grey I named Beau.

Dad hadn't been particularly happy with the birds at first, but he soon grew to love them, sometimes he even called them 'the only grandkids he'll ever have'.

I secured my birds in their travel cages, carrying them to car and placing them on the back seat in a way that they wouldn't fall over.

"So," Dad began as he started to drive to the airport. "You excited to hang out with the big kids?" I scoffed.

"If by hang out, you mean cook them alive, then no." I grumbled. He gave me a look.

"Hey, you know nothing's gonna happen, right?"

We both fell silent. Nearly ten minutes passed before he spoke up again.

"Maybe you might even want to stick around..."

"What?!" I squeaked. "No, no no no no, I'll hurt someone, I'm sure of it. Why would you even suggest that?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe because I love my daughter? Maybe I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone in a big house in the middle of nowhere for months at a time? Maybe-"

"Okay, okay!" I was anxious. He was going to try to make me move to the tower. No way in hell, SOMETHING would go wrong. Something always goes wrong...

The trip was near silent until we arrived at the Avengers tower. God, I was gonna be sick. The only things I saw were the people walking, the cars driving, the paper littering the streets... So much that could light on fire... My finger tips grew hot, my anxiety affecting my ability to control the flame.

I just got here, and I was already regretting it. It helped to hear JARVIS'S voice throughout the tower. I stepped out into the floor where the living areas were, swallowing my fear the size of a football. Eyes turned to me.

One stood, a big blonde man with long hair. Thor. He held out his arms with a grin.

"Lady Stark!" He boomed. "So glad to finally meet you!" 

As he got closer, he seemed to only get larger and larger, so I yelped a little and scampered away. Thor looked at me, confused.

"Steve Rogers," Another blonde said, much quieter to my relief. I still didn't shake his hand, not trusting myself not to burn him.

"Bruce Banner," A slightly timid, but seemingly kind man spoke. The Hulk.

"Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanoff."

"How old are you princess?" Clint said teasingly, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand away, and he hissed, looking at the handprint I had burned into his wrist slightly. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I repeated, before running off.

Clint looked at Tony.

"Is she alright? I didn't mean to upset her, I just-"

"She's fine." Tony sighed. "Just a little... Afraid of people, that's all."

Tony stood, following after me in the direction I went, walking up to the door of the room I was living in and knocked lightly.

"Finn? Hun?" He spoke through the wood.

I just yelled back incoherently, my words muffled by my pillow. I heard him sigh again. He opened the door, walking over and pulling the pillow away from me, which now had a scorch mark in the shape of my face on it. Steam lifted from my eyes and cheeks as my tears evaporated.

"C'mon him, give your old man a hug." He gave me a sad smile, but I shook my head. "I'll hug you with oven mitts if I have to, don't think I won't."

I gently leaned into his arms, ignoring his little noise of discomfort as I burnt his clothes a little. Just a little...

"I didn't mean to," I started, my voice high pitched as I cried. "I'm just scared, I don't want them to be mad at me and I don't want to cause trouble or make you pay for repairs or anything I'm sorry I just feel so awful-"

"Shhh, shhhh..." He hushed me, giving my shoulder a squeeze as he pulled away from the hug to look at me. "You're my darling." He said, and I chuckled a little.

"And you're my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

I let my birds play on me, let them chew on my shirt and nibble at the wires of my computer and headphones. Apparently I hadn't heard the knocking at my door, so I jumped a little when someone's hand touched my shoulder. It was Clint.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked gently. I gave a small, silent nod. "Sorry..." I couldn't help but look down at his wrist, grimacing at the reddish purple mark still visible.

"I should be the one apologizing. I... I hurt you."

"Hey, accidents happen, right?" Clint shot me a smile, and I barely smiled back. But it was better than nothing. "'ata girl." He patted my shoulder. "You're settling in fine?" 

"Yup. Slowly but surely," I said with an anxious chuckle. Clint took a look around my room.

"What're these?" He walked over to the overflowing boxes in the corner. He pulled out one, raising his eyebrows and looking at me. "You seem a little young to be listening to these." He teased, turning the sleeve to me. It was my Cheap Trick album, Simply The Best New Wave.

"I like vinyls..." I mumbled with a blush. He dug through a couple more, pulling out my Pink Floyd, Animals album.

"How many of these do you have?"

"Not TOO many..." I looked at him with a sheepish grin. "You should see how many cassettes I have."

With that Clint opened another box, pulling out the plastic cassette case.

"Really? The B52s?" He gave me a look and I just laughed. "Deep Purple... Eric Clapton... Santana? Been a while since I've seen them..."

"Oh, I have one that's really good," I got up, my fears of people melting in Clint's company. I dug through the cassettes, before pulling out the one I was looking for. Physical Graffiti.

"Led Zeppelin, not bad kid, not bad." He leaned away from the boxes a little and looked at me. "Do you even have a turntable or a cassette deck?" I snorted.

"Of course,"

I spent the rest of the morning showing him the various odd things I owned, laughing and just being... People. I felt like a person. It was nice.

The next few days were pleasant. I spent my days in my room, occasionally chatting with my dad, or sometimes with Clint.

"Hey Finn?" Dad asked me one day.

"Yeah?"

"Would you... Do you think you could... Try to stay here?"

I bit my lip. It was risky, the possibility of me living in a massive city. But on the other hand, I felt so happy. I felt good.

"I'll think about it, dad." I gave him a smile as he lit up. That was all it took to make him happy, thankfully. I was glad. I was happy when he was happy.

A morning finally came where I crept out of my room when I thought no one would be awake. I really wanted to have some strawberries. It was pretty normal for me, I often got random fruit cravings. 

I picked one out of the fridge, but was startled, as I did so very easily, as Steve walked up behind me. My strawberry caught fire and I looked at him in surprise. He looked at the burning berry then back at me, and I quickly popped the fruit in my mouth, enjoying the taste.

"That doesn't burn you?" He asked, but we both knew the answer to that. I shook my head anyways.

"I'll go now, sorry to bother," I began to retreat, but Steve stopped me.

"Wait," He began, pausing before he grabbed my wrist. "Clint told me that you know a lot about music nowadays. I was hoping you could tell me a little more, so I could get a better understanding..."

I raised an eyebrow. My music wasn't really modern... But I was never opposed to showing someone the beauty that is classic rock from the 60s to the 80s...

"Uh, sure." 

"Great," He smiled enthusiastically. We walked back to my room, and I rummaged through the music then pulled out a classic. The Wall. 

I opened the lid to my turntable and propped it open. Carefully placing the vinyl in, I dropped the needle and let the music play. 

The soft orchestral intro made Steve smile. Not for long, I thought with a wicked smirk. The guitar and keyboard kicked in, vibrating through the room, and Steve's eyes went wide.

The intro played and I bobbed my head, mouthing along when the lyrics began.

"So ya, thought ya, might like to go to the show?  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion  
That space cadet glow,"

I nudged Steve with a grin, trying to encourage him to go along with the music.

"Tell me is something illuding you, sunshine  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes  
You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise!"

The rest of the album was an experience for Steve, to say the least. There were some parts where he seemed to enjoy it, others he felt sad, and some made him just a little uncomfortable.

Needless to say, he didn't ask to listen to music with me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, I had fully moved into the tower. I decided that I'd had enough of living in seclusion, it was time to grow up.

Growing up. It was a strange concept for me. I always wondered if there was a big grey area between adulthood and childhood, or if one day you just... Stopped being a kid. 

I began to fear this moment more and more. I was fifteen now. How much longer did I have?

Clint was practically my best friend. He loved to listen to music with me, was a great fun to wrestle with, and I just... Got along with him. Even the thought of him made me smile.

"Hey Clint?" I knocked on the door to his room. No answer. I roll my eyes, push the door open slightly, unprepared for the scene before me. 

Clint was sprawled out over his sheets, head tilted backwards, his hand-

Nope. I stopped myself right there, and left.

Why did people do stuff like that? I wondered. Was there a point? Was it really as nice as people said? I shook my head, blushing furiously. I couldn't think about this. I sipped absentmindedly on a glass of water, before I finally got an awkward tap on the shoulder. I gulped, but turned to face him. Clint shuffled in his feet, face flushed and embarrassed.

"Hey... Look, what you... I just..." He couldn't seem to find the words.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting-"

"Don't tell your dad!" He managed to say. I gave him a look.

"Of course I won't tell my dad, he'll murder us both."

"God, I hate how this sounds like we actually did something..." Clint mumbled to himself, but I barely caught it.

"Look, let's just act normal. Let's listen to some music, eat some cheese puffs, and just be friends again. I don't want to be weird." I suggested, and Clint nodded. 

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I sat down on my floor, shuffling over to the vinyls on my knees. I smiled, picking out one of my favorites.

Once the needle dropped, the soothing sounds of Yes surrounded the two of us.

I sat, listening to the music in bliss. I glanced at Clint a couple times to make sure he was okay, but he seemed almost as lost in the music as I was.

"Close to the edge, down by the corner," The lead sang with one of my favorite vocals in music. It was just so nice.

The music began to mellow out, making a pretty ambiance for talk.

"I'm sorry I walked in earlier." I apologized.

"I should be sorry, I didn't lock the door." He sighed. "That wasn't something a 15 year old should have to see."

We fell silent.

"Can I... Can I ask you something?" I spoke up shyly. Clint looked at me, unsure.

"Sure."

"Is there a point where... What's it like to be... Y'know, an adult."

"Well, it's difficult. You get more freedom, but..." He tried to think of the right way to put it. "It's like being in the middle of the ocean. You have so much space, so much freedom to do whatever you want. But it's also scary. There are things around you that you can't control, things that could pull you under and not let you back up. You just gotta keep swimming to you find a wave to ride to shore."

"If I feel like that right now, what does that mean?"

"Maybe you just feel lost. Someone threw you off the boat, into the outside world without teaching you how to swim."

"Can you teach me how to swim...?" I asked quietly, and he gave me a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

I went silent, biting my lip. The music fell out of focus in my mind.

"Can I... Kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer, I promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non Con, Underage
> 
> You have been warned.

Clint looked surprised for only a moment. Then he let out a soft sigh.

"Finn, no."

My heart dropped, hardly from the rejection, but from the embarrassment to ask such a stupid question. Why was I so stupid?

"You're... A kid. You shouldn't have to think about stuff like this. I love listening to music with you, or training, but I can't do something like that."

"Is it me?"

"No! God no, I just... Something like that is traumatizing for a kid. I'd be stupid and selfish to drag you into something I couldn't hold. It's just not right."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." A few tears dropped onto the floor.

"Finn, I think you should get some rest." Clint stood, pulling me up as well. "Please, go to bed."

I laid in my bed, tears falling. I was so stupid. I'm just so scared that I'm going to drown.

I'm going to drown.

Oh god.

The weight laid on my chest, and I couldn't breathe.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to drown.

I sit up quickly, running out of the tower as quickly as possible.

The air was nasty here in New York, but at least I could breathe a little better now. I fished around in my pocket, pulling out a crumpled ten dollar bill. Enough for a lemonade and some fries.

I enter a little diner, order my little meal, and sit in a little booth.

A man walks up to me, looking at me with both concern and kindness.

"Are you alright? Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but you just seem a little upset and it's late and I want to make sure you're okay."

Something about the man makes me relax somewhat. He just gives off this... I can't quite explain it.

"I'm fine, thanks." I smile a little and he smiles back.

"May I sit here?" He asks and I nod. "My name's Walter."

"I'm Fiona, but most people call me Finn."

The two of us chat a little, and soon it's about time for me to head back home.

"I think," I yawn widely. "I need to go home now."

"Do you think you can get back okay?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, you seem tired, it's late, you're all alone..."

"What else can I do?"

"You could crash at my place tonight." He offers.

I should have thought about the offer. How strange it was, how suspicious it was, I was smarter than this.

But nothing came up in my head that it was a bad idea. For some reason, my head could only think about how nice Walter is, how he was right, etc...

So I smiled, and I nodded.

The drive to his house was short. My mind felt foggy, like there was something I should be thinking about...

I entered his house, it was small and fairly normal looking. He turned and looked at me.

"You're going to follow me."

And so I did. We walked into a bedroom.

"You're going to smile."

I smiled. He smirked, then moved his hand up to my face.

"I could see it," He spoke softly. "You had rejection. I hardly had to read your mind to see that. You want someone who will treat you like a person, not a kid. Well," Walter leaned down to my ear. "I can help with that."

I should have been terrified. I should have screamed and ran. 

"Go sit on the bed." I followed. "Take off your shirt."

This is wrong....

"Now your bra."

Oh god, what was I doing?

"Good. Touch yourself."

My hands raised to my breasts, feeling myself thoughtlessly. 

I need to stop, I need to think! Damnit, why couldn't I think?!

Walter reached over, running his thumb over my breast looking at my body.

"Now your pants... Good, panties too..."

He ran two fingers over my vagina, mumbling things to himself. I inhaled sharply as he brushed over my clit. 

I need to run.

Walter pressed a finger inside of me.

Someone help me.

Then another.

I want to go home.

"Good girl..." He muttered.

Oh god, what if he kept me here? What if he killed me? 

Why couldn't I think?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are moving a little too fast in the story, I'm trying my best, okay? T^T


End file.
